


Love is love -One Shot Collection-

by SeaMeMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Multi, One Shot Collection, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMeMeow/pseuds/SeaMeMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is love. It doesn't matter gender or sex or sexuality or anything. Love is simply love. Almost any fandom, requests would be nice :) To be updated with more short one shot things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Matter (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> USUK! This will be in England's P.O.V.

His eyes shined a bright blue, causing me to blush. "You all right Iggy?" His cheerful voice made its way into my ears. "Y-yes..." We were going ice skating. Not alone though, we were going to meet our buddies at the rink. A few minutes flew by, thoughts racing through my head, and we finally got to the building. Upon entering, Alfred bought our tickets, and I shivered at the cold air blowing in from the rink. I slipped on my coat, as Alfred handed me the sticker to put on, indicating that we actually paid to get in. I walked over to the counter with Alfred, we asked the lady there to get us the ice skates in our sizes. I carried mine to a bench, putting on the skates in a careful manner, the blades scaring me a bit. Alfred put his on in no time and soon trudged to the entrance of the ice. I got up and followed, awkwardly waddling to the door. He opened it and ushered me in, following after. 

On the ice was dozens of people, children slipping, teen sweethearts holding each other's hands, and young adults showing off neat tricks. I spotted the group of comrades, all of them huddled up near the other end. Alfred grabbed my arm and started racing towards them, I was having trouble balancing as the man dragged me against my will. Though the air in the rink was freezing, the gesture cause me to feel heat abrupt on my cheeks. We approached the little group. Ugh...that bloody git France was there. Alfred came to a halt, leaving me to skid across the ice and slam into the wall. 

"Ow..." I whined, rubbing my poor nose. "Sorry dude!" Alfred patted my shoulders, "You all right?" He asked, checking the rest of my body. "Y-Yes..." I frowned, and then watched France approach. "Zhat was quite zhe hit England...are you all right?" France let out a small chuckle before offering his hand to help me up. I smacked it away. "I'm fine." I wobbled up, using the wall as my support. Alfred was near by so I clutched onto his arm. "Whoa...you okay dude?" He grinned. That grin. "Just having a bit of...trouble..." At that moment I also warily eyed Francis, Alfred seemed to catch my breeze. He ended up skating away from the group with me still hanging onto his arm. "W-what are you doing Alfred?" I asked, feeling my legs wobble. "Just getting away from that creep...I know you have some trouble with him...don't worry." His breath hovered in the air, then faded away. 

"T-thank you..." I mumbled, my own breath lingering in the air. "No problem" He then raced faster, causing me to tighten my grip on his limb. "A-Alfred!" I yelled in caution. "Don't worry, just a little fun!" He raced around the rink, I clutched on in fear, feeling my heart race not only from the rush, but from the man himself. After a few minutes of dizzying skating, he finally stopped, I let go of him and made for the wall, gripping as if it were my life. "Calm down Arthur" He chuckled, I could only blush at his laugh and hide my face. "You're just crazy..." I pouted. He then took the initiative to spin me around, holding out his hand for me. "I'll go slower this time...so how about it? Skate with me?" I slowly put my hand in his, and his hand clasped around mine. He started to skate slowly away from the wall, I followed his lead, carefully gliding across the ice. 

His hand was a bit cold. But tolerable. "Alfred." I mumbled. "Yes?" He looked at me, his eyes twinkling. "Why are you holding my hand?" I asked, looking away from him in embarrassment. "If I let go...you'll fall...right?" ...he had a point. I sighed. "Probably..." I grumbled. "Also because I want to hold the hand of the guy I like..." He said under his voice. WAIT WHAT?! "What was that Alfred F. Jones?!?" I was sure I was hallucinating. He mumbled it even lower. "Did you say...the guy you like...?" He squeaked at that, a blush obvious on his face. I couldn't hold back any longer. I didn't care I was on ice or I could fall. I used my other hand to turn his face to mine, pushing my lips onto his in a quick kiss. The blush on his face grew, and before I knew it, he pulled me back to his face, his lips warming mine. "Alfred...I love you..." I whispered as he pulled away from me. "I love you too Iggy..." He smiled, moving his hand back to grip mine. 

"MOMMY! Those two guys were kissing!" I heard a child call out. The woman silenced her child and I looked around to see the vicious stares of those who judged. Oh gosh...even our friends. I wanted to run, fear chilled me to the bone, and Alfred noticed. "Arthur. Hey...listen to me." Alfred's grip on my hand grew tighter. "It's tough...I know...but no matter what...I love you...don't ever forget that..." He said, and I saw the fear hiding in his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes that entrapped me. "How about we go back to my place...warm up with a cup of tea?" I asked, placing a grin on my face. 

"I'd love to." He returned the grin, leading me outside the rink.


	2. No Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More USUK! Still England too...suggested lemon. I still cannot write smut .///.' Not well at least.

It has been nearly a year since Alfred and I have gotten together. It feels like everything is finally right. I still have a bit of trouble going on dates though because of the prejudice...but...I try my best to deal with it.

Today I made my way to Alfred's apartment...he asked me to meet him there for our date. I knocked on his door, getting no answer. I knocked again. Yet still no answer. I opened the door, and closed it softly behind me. "Alfred?" I called out, feeling chills up my back. I walked past the entrance and stood in the living room, no sign of the man. I walked down toward his bedroom, and before I was able to grab the door knob- "BOO!" I turned to face a masked bloody mess, I shrieked and hit the thing, running down the hall and into the bathroom. Slamming the door behind me, I clung to the wall, shaken by the surprise I just witnessed.

"Arthur, I'm sorry! I know this mask is pretty...scary...but it's all right...just me!" I heard his chuckle beyond the door. "Go away!" I shouted. "This is my house..." I heard him mumble. Soon I heard his footsteps go away and I sighed. I was so stubborn. This wasn't the first time Alfred had played a trick on me...but...I was so worried something had happened to him. That idiot.

I finally left the restroom, only to find Alfred passed out in bed. He was so cute. Hey. No. I'm still mad at him for earlier...therefore he isn't cute...well...maybe...a little....? Geez...Alfred. I sighed again before making my way over to the loaf. "...sorry for getting so mad..." I whispered at his sleeping form, then placed an innocent kiss on his lips.

I was about to pull away until he responded and gripped his arm around my waist, locking me into the kiss. He pulled me onto him, then flipped over so he was towering over me. He pulled his face away from mine, but then lowered his head to my neck and covered it with kisses. "A-Alfred..." I moaned out, his lips tickled my neck and also sent a sensation of excitement through my body.

He lifted his face to meet my eyes. "Care to take things a step further?" His eyes glinted with passion and lust as his hand reached for the bottom of my shirt. "S-sure..." I blushed deeply as he slipped the shirt off me and revealed my torso. He took off his own shirt as well, causing me to gaze at his own body. "Like what you see?" He smirked. Oh that smirk. I wrapped my arms around his neck and initiated the kiss. Before long our pants disappeared as well and...let's just say I had an amazing time with my lover.


End file.
